


Quietud

by Ceibos



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceibos/pseuds/Ceibos
Summary: "Y es en ese momento  mi amadoDonde ya no oigo el marY mi sangre se mezcla con la tuyaY  la de ellos (los inocentes)Cuando sonrío aliviadoPues el sacrificio ha valido la pena(ya no tengo que amarte)"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Quietud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelic_Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/gifts).



> Un poema que escribí pensando en Will durante TWOTL

Quietud;

Es la quietud del momento en el que caemos  
El milisegundo en el que exploto el universo  
Y se creó el Espacio, empujando al Tiempo  
Como el instante de silencio en Troya  
Previo a la devastación  
En el momento en el que Aquiles  
Se enteró de la muerte de Patroclo  
Es la furia del Cordero al ser sacrificado  
Para que todos se alimenten de su carne  
Y beban de su sangre  
“Padre, ¿por qué me haces esto?”  
Grita con impotencia al cielo  
Porque ¿Cuánto sufrimiento,  
Valen los pecados de los hombres?  
Es el momento en el que Orfeo voltea  
Y Eurídice le devuelve la mirada  
La quietud previa a la muerte, inevitable  
Es el momento en el que el viento de Céfiro  
Termina con la vida de Jacinto  
La calma antes del desastre  
El ultimo latido del corazón  
Cuando todo queda inerte  
Es el amor que me quema  
Y el odio que te tengo  
El universo deja de girar sobre su eje  
Y es en ese momento mi amado  
Donde ya no oigo el mar  
Y mi sangre se mezcla con la tuya  
Y la de ellos (los inocentes)  
Cuando sonrío aliviado  
Pues el sacrificio ha valido la pena  
(ya no tengo que amarte)  
Han sido perdonados  
Si nuestro final es misericordia  
Entonces mi poder es divino.  
Y todo está quieto  
Todo es eterno  
Hasta que me hundo.


End file.
